


Golden Days

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, cause they are idiots, locked in the storage room, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if I do like you?" he challenged, Hinata looking away and fiddling with the shirt in his grip.</p><p>"Then....I guess that means we are dating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr! Sorry for the wait and enjoy :3 
> 
> ~HxL

 

***

Never in his entire life, did Tsukishima believe that he would be as unlucky to be locked in a storage room. Adding in the fact he was with the loudest person on his team besides the second year duo, and he truly found himself in a difficult predicament.

"HELLO? HELLLLLLLO?!"

The blond sighed and turned his head to eye the screaming ginger. He could tell Hinata that yelling and banging were useless without anyone to hear, but this was much more entertaining to him. Besides, it wasn't as if the shorter male would be able to keep up the banging and yelling at that volume for long anyway. Even he had to have his limits, right?

No. Not right. The complete opposite of _right_.

An hour and a half late Hinata was still going strong, Tsukishima standing and glaring daggers into his back. Feeling the sudden chill, the fellow middle blocker turned. He offered a sheepish smile, face red and chest moving up and down heavily.

The two just gazed at each other until the blond grabbed Hinata’s wrist and pulled him away from the door. This earned a whine from Hinata, but he allowed it since it seemed as if screaming his lungs out for help wouldn't help their situation.

"Let's just sit, and relax. It isn't as if there aren't things we can use here..." Tsukishima tried to reason. Hinata didn't seem too convinced, eyeing the blond in concern. The fellow first year pushed his glasses up and let out a breath. "Seriously, we have our bags since we were leaving anyway, and the mats here can be used to lie down. So...calm down, idiot"

These words seemed to have the desired effect, Hinata's shoulders visibly relaxing and his lips melting into a tiny smile.

"Right," he said as he leaned back against the wall and eyed the ceiling. Tsukishima believed he would finally be able to get some piece and quiet, at least until not even five minutes later when Hinata groaned.

"It's so boring!"

So much for that.

"What do you expect, we are in a storage room" he muttered with a raised brow. A dark storage room, at that. It wasn't as if they could pull out party games and have a ball of a time.

"Well the volleyballs are in here" he mumbled pointing to the cart where all the balls were. "We could..."

Tsukishima let out a deep breath, eyes connecting with Hinata's. He tried to look as least angry and threatening as possible though by the way the other first year froze he knew he hadn't done too good a job. He cleared his throat.

"We just practiced for five hours and yet you still want to continue?" He questioned lightly, tone more amused than scolding. "In a storage room so small that the possibility of breaking something or someone is extremely high, none the less?"

Hinata seemed to shrink into himself, rubbing the back of his neck. The grin and blush that formed on his cheeks were enough to tell Tsukishima that even he understood how awful of an idea it was to play volleyball in the room. Daichi would have both their asses if they managed to destroy school property. This caused a small smirk to form on the blond's lips.

"Let's do it," he said suddenly, Hinata looked up at him. The shiny look in his eyes no doubt a 'yes' from the ginger as he hopped up, arms outstretched and legs almost in a split.

"Yeah!" he cheered as he ran over to grab a ball and eyed Tsukishima for a moment.

"How will we...?" he asked as he tilted his head. Tsukishima took the question as him asking how they would play together since they were the same position.

"Receives. The area is small so there is more of stigma if you can't control the ball" he replied. Hinata made an "O" with his mouth, hands gripping the volleyball as his face grew challenging. He nodded and tossed the ball to Tsukishima, starting their chain of receives. The blond eyed Hinata and wondered when he had gotten better right under his nose.

Hinata might be irritating and foolish, but to say he was not dedicated to his craft would be an outright insult. His face was strained as he watched the ball, eyes never leaving it. This impressed Tsukishima the most considering the ginger's first attack had been with his eyes closed. The freak quick had been, much to his former annoyance, amazing.

But predictable.

The first year duo's quick now was much better in Tsukishima's opinion, and he knew that the king knew that, but did Hinata?

Tsukishima twisted his arm without realizing, effectively sending the ball to the side at an awkward angle. Hinata moved towards it, the blond mumbled an apology for losing concentration. Only when he heard a **THUD** and a gasp did he tense. His eyes flickered to where he had last seen Hinata and noticed the ginger was still conscious. That was a relief in itself, but the fact that he was cradling his arm made worry surge through the usually sarcastic blond.

"Ah, sorry, Tsukishima. I missed it!" he spoke with a slight smile, moving to stand slowly. "I'll get it next t- _ngh_ " he whimpered slightly as Tsukishima grabbed his arm and looked over it intently. Despite it having been only a few seconds ago, it was already beginning to bruise and the odds of swelling were high.

"It isn't that bad!" he tried to defend, but the blond wasn't having any of it, pulling the ginger along towards his bag. He let go, needing both his hands to dig through the duffle. He pulled out a box, Hinata tilting his head and watching as Tsukishima pulled out what looked like a huge band-aid.

"I don't think band-aids will work in this situation Tsu-"

"Sh" the blond cut off immediately, not wanting to deal with any back talk. Small injury or not, it was still an injury. Small injuries turned into larger ones all the time, and he wouldn't want that to be held over his head in the future. He rubbed the item between his palms for a few seconds before removing the back, slowly wrapping it around Hinata's bruised forearm.

"I-It's cold!" he gasped as Tsukishima nodded.

"It is meant for bruises and aches, it is cold at first, then gets warm. Just wait a bit" he assured as he shoved the waste into the box and placed it back in his bag.

"Wah~ Really?" he whispered in awe, moving his arm around to look at it in the darkness.

"Have you never seen one?" he questioned. "What have you done for previous injuries?"

Hinata tilted his head, scratching his cheek and eyeing the blond as if he were speaking another language.

"You are supposed to do stuff to injuries?"

The blond let out a deep sigh. Of course, Hinata would be clueless to medical care. Running a hand through his hair, he returned his gaze to the flustered first year.

"Yes, or they may grow over time."

Hinata squeaked and began to pace.

"I have gotten so many!" he cried. His motions changed at an almost comically speed, the shorter male going from tapping his chin to pulling at his hair and even waving his arms in the air.

"There was that time I jumped to the second floor because I was late to class and hit my shoulder against the wall after landing weird, and that time where I fell on my hand awkwardly when ice skating, and I fell off my bunk bed when I was 5-"

Hands on his shoulders shut Hinata up. His eyes met those of Tsukishima's, and rather than freaking out he just waiting for whatever the taller male was going to say.

"Not every injury is life ending," he said with a roll of his eyes. Hinata frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

Tsukishima let him go and sat, motioning for Hinata to do the same. Hinata moved to sit in front of him, still fidgeting and shifting around.

"What I mean, is that you don't need to go back to your childhood with every injury you have ever gotten. I meant current injuries, sports related injuries," he spoke quietly. Everything tended to sound louder in the storage room considering that it created an echo. "So calm down. Stressing isn't healthy either"

"Since when did you become so nice?" Hinata mumbled as the blond raised a brow.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"By what standards?"

Hinata lifted his arm up and pointed to Tsukishima's hands that were still holding onto him. The blond removed his hands immediately and looked away. He pushed his glasses up again in an attempt to hide how his cheeks grew pink at being called out.

"That is simply taking care of you so that his majesty and Daichi don't get angry at me"

"You played volleyball with me"

"I like throwing things at you"

Hinata huffed but refused to give up.

"You calmed me down"

"You were irritatingly loud"

Hinata shifted and looked down at his lap.

"You were just nice, alright?" he spoke softly. "Accept the compliment. If it makes you feel awkward I won't mention it again" he promised, Tsukishima glancing at Hinata's expression from the corner of his eye. "So please, don't go back to the way you acted towards me before....I, uh, like this a lot better. Okay?" he said quickly, diverting his gaze.

The blonde's eyes went a bit wide at the confession, lips parting to speak when a banging caught his attention. The sounds of their names being called sent both relief and disappointment through him.

Hinata, on the other hand, was up in a flash and screamed as loudly as he could that they were in the storage room. The shift in tone was startling, but not unwelcome. He stood and lightly banged his fist against the door while Hinata looked as if were trying to drill a hole through the door with how fast he was hitting it.

It opened, revealing Sugawara and Daichi who looked apologetic and terrified.

"We are so sorry!" Suga gasped as he pulled Hinata and Tsukishima into a hug, the blond scrunching his nose while Hinata accepted it wholeheartedly.

"We tried calling originally, but the signal wouldn't..." Hinata spoke, his words muffled by the setter's shoulder.

"We know, it is why we used to have a warning about coming in here after hours. We should have definitely reminded everyone but considering that you were all usually gone before we were...." he spoke. Tsukishima shrugged, moving away from the hug and grabbing his bag.

"Not a problem," he said, surprising the third years. They had thought that of all people, the blond would be the one unable to handle being locked with Hinata for several hours. His demeanor was as calm as ever, though.

"Right....now go home, you two. Text us when you get there" Daichi spoke, having gotten over his shock before his co-captain.

The first years bowed, Hinata running back to get his back before catching up the Tsukishima. Daichi and Sugawara watched them in slight awe.

"Tsukishima didn't insult Shouyou" Sugawara spoke.

"Hinata didn't seem half dead or overly worked up"

"Tsukishima didn't make any sarcastic comments to _any_ of us.."

The turned to look at each other, smiles making a way to both their lips, a small laugh of relief leaving Sugawara.

"They have grown in these short few months, haven't they?"

*******

Hinata walked happily, grinning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Fresh air is great, yeah~?" He joked with his signature smile. Tsukishima remained silent, just opting to nod his head. The ginger frowned but continued the conversation. "I am sorry by the way. For bothering you"

The blond just looked over at the energetic male, noticing his stiff expression. It wasn't exactly pleasant to see. While Tsukishima loved to tease him mercilessly in front of the others, right now there was no reason to cause him distress. He wasn't a fan of seeing Hinata look so serious or worried.

"You didn't"

Tsukishima almost laughed at how fast Hinata turned to look at him, mouth agape.

"Ha?!" he asked, wondering if he had heard incorrectly. The two stopped walking, Hinata stepping in front of Tsukishima. The taller look down at his teammate with a raised brow. Was it truly that shocking that he wasn't bothered by Hinata's presence? Had he made the shorter male thing he hated him or something?

"I said, you didn't bother me. It was....fun" he mumbled, wondering it that was the right word to use. "Don't think too much into it, I am just saying that..."

Smaller arms wrapped around his waist, the blond tensing as his arms shot up, frozen in place.

Hinata was hugging him, quite tightly, as a matter of fact. He didn't speak, wondering what had brought on the affectionate gesture. When Sugawara had hugged him, he hadn't reacted much and just accepted it until it was over. This was vaguely different from that hug.

This hug made him feel like he couldn't breathe, but not in a way that bothered him. It was a hug that made him feel warm despite the cool air that was blowing around them.

Hinata pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck and kicking at imaginary rocks.

"Sorry, I got too _GWAH_ and it was an automatic reaction" he explained, offering a smile so large his eyes made small crescents. Tsukishima just nodded, arms slowly lowering as he cleared his throat. Hinata frowned again.

"Was the hug bad? I can try again if you want!" he shouted before lunging at the other and causing them both to fall back. Had Tsukishima been on guard this would have been impossible, but Hinata had a way of shaking his emotions up without realizing.

The blond heard Hinata groan, feeling a chuckle leave his throat. He was the one who had taken the brunt of the fall and yet Hinata was the one who seemed more hurt. He was smaller, though, so Tsukishima supposed it made sense.

"Sorry!" the ginger squeaked as he moved to stand. The blond wasn't having it, though, pulling Hinata back onto his chest and kissing the corner of his lips.

He didn't know what brought on his urge to kiss him, or why he thought it was a good idea. It just happened. Tsukishima was a surprisingly impulsive person around the smaller male. He wondered if impulsivity was contagious.

"You just kissed me!" he yelped, face as red as physically possible.

"And?"

"A-And?!" Hinata shouted as he leaned forward, hand's gripping the other's shirt tightly. "That means you must love me right?"

Tsukishima turned red in the face at the comment.

"Huh? How do you skip over the possibility I simply _like_ you, idiot?"

"So you admit it, you like me!"

Tsukishima brought a hand to his face and took in a deep breath. He had almost forgotten about how much of a moron Hinata was sometimes. But at least it wasn't completely unbearable.

"And if I do like you?" he challenged, Hinata looking away and fiddling with the shirt in his grip.

"Then....I guess that means we are dating?"

The two remained silent, pondering the idea. Would they be able to date without killing each other?

Hinata was energetic, passionate, a hard worker and naive.

Tsukishima was laid back, monotone, a person who aimed for average and sarcastic.

It was completely different, and yet even with knowing that the two believed that maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as many would think.

"Tsukishima?" he mumbled, anxious about how the taller male would react to his question.

"Yeah" he replied as Hinata blinked.

"Yeah?" he repeated as Tsukishima leaned up, gazing at Hinata in the eyes and smirking.

"Yeah"

The ginger perked up and laughed, before wrapping his arms around the blond who was still lying on the ground from being tackled.

"Yeah!" Hinata cheered, Tsukishima moving wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. He looked away from the ginger, ignoring the way his heart seemed to pound against his chest. This would take some getting used to... though he guessed he could try his best to adjust.

This was his new boyfriend, after all.


End file.
